


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by isnonstop



Series: At Your Mercy [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: "I'm sorry for waking you. I shouldn't have called.""No! No, John, of course you should have called. I told you to call if you need anything. What happened?""Got in a fight with my dad.""Where are you, J?""I don't know.""I'm coming to get you. Stay at the motel until I get there. Understand?""Yes, sir."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is a multichapter lams one... with lots of mutual pining and dumb idiots who should just talk about their feelings. 
> 
> This chapter was going to be longer but I cut it short here because I'm too excited to write any more right now because I just got tickets to see the opening night of Hamilton on the West End!!! So now I'm going to go jump around and cry happy tears and stuff. Plus this seemed like a good place to leave the first chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"I don't want to go home for Christmas," John whined, rolling over and pressing his face into Alex's hip. He was laying on Alex's bed, trying to get the dominant to pay attention to him instead on whatever dumb essay Alex was writing for no reason other than his inability to not be writing twenty-four seven. 

"Sorry," Alex said, absently resting a hand on John's head and playing with his hair gently. "You could come with me to Virginia."

"My father wouldn't allow that," John grumbled. 

"You're an adult," Alex pointed out, taking his hand out of John's hair. John had to swallow down the whine of annoyance at the loss of Alex's fingers gently combing through his hair.

"Yeah but my father pays my tuition," John sighed, rolling onto his back to stare up at Alex. 

"Sorry," Alex shrugged, typing out a sentence before huffing and deleting an entire paragraph. 

"It would be easier if I was collared," John muttered, glaring up at the ceiling. "Then I'd have to spend Christmas with my dom."

"No one knows you're a sub," Alex pointed out.

"You do," John said, tipping his head back slightly to look at Alex's face. 

"And how exactly do you think your father would react if you told him you were collared?" Alex asked, finally looking away from his computer to look down at John. 

"He'd probably disown me or something," John sighed, throwing one of his arms over his face. "I hate this."

"Hate what?" Alex asked softly, saving his document and shutting his laptop.

"Having to lie," John said, voice growing quieter. "I hate having to lie about who I am and I hate my father for making me do it."

"John, if you want to tell people you should," Alex said, moving John's arm off his face so Alex could see him. "You shouldn't live a lie." 

"My father would disown me, Alex," John whispered. 

"I'm not saying it will be easy," Alex whispered, shifting slightly to pull John's head into his lap. Alex ran his fingers through John's hair, gently scratching the submissive's scalp in a way Alex knew he loved but refused to admit. "But you've got friends that'll support you completely." 

"I know," John whispered, shutting his eyes and turning his head to press his face into Alex's stomach. "Wish you'd just tell me what to do."

"You know I won't do that," Alex said softly, scratching behind John's ear. "Even if I was your dominant I would never tell you what to do for such big life decisions." John sighed again, heart clenching a bit at the reminder that Alexander wasn't his dominant. 

_Not now and never will be. He's expressed no interest in me._

"You have to make these choices yourself," Alex whispered. "But no matter what you choose I'm going to support you."

"I know," John whispered, sounding conflicted. 

"You don't have to make a choice now," Alex reminded John softly, gently playing with his hair. 

"Yeah," John sighed, trying to focus on Alex's fingers in his hair and not the conflicted thoughts. "Alex?"

"Yes, John?" Alex said softly. 

"What's your ideal sub like?" John asked softly, not really sure he wanted to know the answer but compelled to ask. 

"Well," Alex hummed, fingers still moving gently through John's curls. "They're passionate and driven. Kind and generous. Have a good sense of humour."

"That's pretty vague, Alex," John said softly, turning to look up at him. 

"Yeah, I suppose it is," Alex shrugged. "What about you? What's your ideal dom like?"

 _You_.

"Well," John swallowed, watching Alex's face. "I don't know. I've never given it much thought. I thought I'd have to live my entire life as a lie."

"I'm sorry, John," Alex whispered, brushing a curl out of John's face.

"It's not your fault," John shrugged, leaning into Alex's hand slightly. "Alex?"

"Yeah?" Alex whispered, biting his bottom lip slightly.

"Is there anyone you're interested in?" John asked softly, forcing himself not to look away.

Alex hesitated before whispering, "yes."

"Oh," John breathed, swallowing. 

"John, I-"

"Mes amis!" Lafayette burst into their room, a bright smile on their lips. 

"What do you want, Laf?" Alex asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Come join mon Herc et moi!" Lafayette said, completely undeterred by Alex's annoyance. "We're going to the movies." 

Alex sighed, "Laf we were-"

"What movie are we going to see?" John asked, sitting up and brushing his hair out of his face. 

"We haven't decided yet," Lafayette grabbed John's hand, pulling him out of the bed. "Come, help us decide."

"Okay," John said, following Lafayette out of the bedroom. He was extremely glad Lafayette had interrupted. He regretted asking Alex about his ideal submissive and who he was interested in as soon as the words left his mouth; John truly couldn't bear hearing Alex talk about who he was interested in, not when he desperately wanted Alex to be interested in him. 

\---

John pretended to sleep when Alex was packing to leave to spend Christmas with his adopted parents. The last week had been filled with exams and term papers so John had seen very little of Alex. Which meant there wasn't another conversation about ideal partners or romantic interests. And that suited John well. 

He was leaving later in the day, his flight back to South Carolina not until the late afternoon. But Alexander and Lafayette (who was spending the holidays with the Washingtons as well) were driving down so they had to leave quite early. 

John listened as Alex packed his laptop into his backpack, grumbling softly as it didn't quite fit with all the books he had in there. John smiled into his blanket, glad he was laying facing the wall so Alex couldn't see his face. John knew he should probably stop pretending to sleep and say goodbye. But he couldn't bring himself to face Alex. Not when his feelings for the dominant grew each day. Not when he had to go home and pretend to be a dominant for a week.

"John?" Alex whispered, obviously trying to see if his roommate was awake but not wanting to wake him if he was sleeping. When John didn't respond Alex sighed softly and headed to the door. John heard him hesitated before opening the door and whispering, "Merry Christmas, John," before leaving the room and shutting the door quietly behind him. 

\---

"Are you going to check your phone every five minutes for the entire holiday, Alexander?" Martha asked, placing the plate of cookies down in front of him on the counter. 

"Sorry," Alex said, putting his phone face down on the counter. 

"What's their name?" Martha asked, leaning against the counter. 

"Huh?" Alex grabbed a cookie, taking a bit with a smile. "These are great."

"Thank you, dear," she chuckled. "You didn't answer my question though. What's their name?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alex said, bouncing his leg slightly on the bar of the stool. 

"Don't play coy with me, Alexander," Martha pointed a finger at him, her smooth black leather cuff wrapped firmly around her wrist. When Alex had first moved in with the Washingtons he'd been surprised to find out that the tall and intimidating George was a submissive and the tiny Martha his dominant. "Who is the submissive that has captured your attention?"

"Oh, um, actually, it's not, it's," Alex stuttered, blushing as he looked down at the counter. "It's my roommate John."

"I thought your roommate was a dom," Martha said, grabbing one of the cookies herself. 

"Turns out his father has been forcing him to lie about being a dominant almost his entire life," Alex explained, flipping his phone over and checking to see if he had any messages. He didn't.

"That's awful," Martha said, sounding equal parts angry and sad.

"Yeah," Alex agreed softly, grabbing another cookie and eating it slowly. 

"No one should be forced to lie about who they are," Martha said, pushing away from the counter and going to tidy the mess her baking had made. One of the first things Alexander after moving in with the Washingtons was that Martha cleaned when she was angry, unlike all the dominants he'd met previously who yelled or hit when they were angry. 

"I know," Alex said, watching his adopted mother handwash bowls instead of putting them in the dishwasher. "No one knows he isn't a dom except me so please don't tell anyone."

"I won't, Alex," Martha promised. "You really like this boy don't you?"

"Yes, Martha," Alex sighed. "But it would be wrong for me to do anything about it. I'm the only one who knows he's a sub. It would be like taking advantage." 

"You're a good kid, Alex," Martha smiled fondly. "But it would only be taking advantage if he doesn't feel the same."

"Well, there's no way of me finding out if he feels the same without manipulating the situation," Alex pointed out, eating another cookie. "I can't just ask him - he'd probably feel like he had to lie and say he did have feelings for me because if he didn't I could tell everyone he's a sub and ruin his life."

"Oh, Alex, I don't think he would think that of you," Martha dried her hands, turning to face him.

"I don't want to take the chance," Alex said, sliding out of the stool. "I'm going to go do some of reading for next semester. I want to get ahead."

"Of course you do," Martha chuckled. "I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Thanks," Alex said, grabbing one more cookie before leaving the kitchen.

\---

TO Alex:

I hate South Carolina

 

TO John:

Sorry, J. How's your mum?

 

TO Alex:

Good. V glad to have all her kids home. 

 

TO John:

Your siblings are back from boarding school?

 

TO Alex:

Yeah. H & J got back the day before me. 

M got back yesterday.

 

TO John:

How're they?

 

TO Alex:

They're good. 

Well Henry's acting weird

 

TO John:

Oh?

 

TO Alex:

Yeah

He's a sub

Because he's not the heir he doesn't have to lie

But my dad's trying to arrange a marriage for him

 

TO John:

Your dad sounds horrid

 

TO Alex:

He is

I wish I could talk to H

But he doesn't know I'm a sub

 

TO John:

I'm sorry, J

 

TO Alex:

How's your break going?

 

TO John:

Good. M & G are really happy to have me back

And they love having Laf here too

 

TO Alex:

I miss you

 

TO John:

I miss you too, J

 

TO Alex:

My mum is calling me

Dinners ready

I've got to go

 

TO John:

Okay. Talk to you later, J

 

TO Alex:

Bye.

\---

"Merry Christmas, Alex."

"Merry Christmas, John."

"I can't talk for long. We're going to church in a minute but I wanted to call." 

"Are you okay, John? You don't sound good?"

"I'm fine. Just tired. Being around my family is exhausting."

"I'm sorry, John. I wish I could help."

"Yeah, well. There's nothing you can do. Look, I should go. I need to get dressed for church."

"Okay, John. Call me if you need to talk, okay? Anytime."

"Yeah okay. Bye Alex."

"Bye, John."

\---

"Alexander!" Lafayette called, standing at the bottom of the stairs and yelling up to Alex. "Come downstairs! It's Christmas!"

"Yes, yes, Laf, I know," Alex yelled back, rolling out of his bed and shoving his phone into his pocket in case John called.

"Stop being an unsociable hermit and come spend time with us," Lafayette said, arms crossed over their chest as Alex appeared at the top of the stairs. "George and Martha are making cookies."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Alex said, sliding down the bannister and landing next to Lafayette. 

"You're a child," Lafayette chuckled, shaking their head fondly. 

"Don't act like you haven't done it," Alex rolled his eyes, following them into the kitchen. 

"Ah, Alexander," George smiled as he came in, mixing bowl in hand. "Good of you to join us. It is Christmas day after all."

"I was talking to John," Alex said as an explanation as he went over to the sink to wash his hands. 

"And how is John?" Martha asked, tapping George's side to get him to move out of her way. He stepped back so she could get to the counter, still carefully mixing the ingredients in his bowl. 

"He's insisting that he's alright but he sounded off on the phone," Alex said, drying his hands off before turning to Martha. "How can I help?"

"There's some eggs that need beating," Martha said, pointing to a bowl of eggs. 

"On it," Alex said with a nod. He'd spent many a Saturday afternoon baking with Martha and George as a teen. The first couple months he'd been living with them he was hesitant to be around them any more than necessary and it had taken a while for them to earn his trust enough to spend extended periods of time together in close proximity. But Martha was patient, far more patient than any dominant Alexander had ever met, and she never pushed him for more than he could give at any time. And eventually her patience succeeded and he joined them one Saturday to make his favourite. And he'd been baking with them every weekend he was home ever since. 

\---

"John? What's wrong? It's two-thirty in the morning. Are you okay?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"Don't be mad… please."

"I won't be mad, John. Of course not. What happened? Please talk to me?"

"I'm sorry for waking you. I shouldn't have called."

"No! No, John, of course, you should have called. I told you to call if you need anything. What happened?"

"Got in a fight with my dad."

"Are you hurt? Did he hurt you, J?"

"..."

"John, please."

"My wrist hurts. I've got a bruise on my jaw and my lip is bleeding. But I'm fine."

"That's not fine, John."

"…"

"Where are you, J?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know, John? Are you not at home?"

"No."

"Where are you then? Did you walk somewhere?"

"No."

"Drive?"

"Yes."

"Do you see any signs?"

"Yeah, one. I think I'm in North Carolina."

"Okay. Okay, right. How long have you been driving?" 

"A few hours."

"How many, J? Come on, think for me please."

"Five hours, I think. About that."

"Are you parked somewhere? At a rest stop or something?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me what's around you?"

"There's a little gas station. And a motel."

"Okay, John. Can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Good boy. Go to the motel and get a room. Then send me your location. I'm coming to get you. Stay at the motel until I get there. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy, John. I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm going to call you back in ten minutes if I haven't received your location by then. But I know I will because you're a good boy, John, and you're going to do what I asked right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go then. I'll see you soon."

"Okay."

"Call me if you need me."

"Yes, sir."

"See you soon, J."

"Bye."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You shouldn't be calling me sir, John."
> 
> "Why?" John looked up at him, looking lost and confused. "Are you mad at me?"
> 
> "No, John, of course not," Alex said gently, fingers lightly ghosting over the bruise on John's cheek. "But I'm not your dom. Just call me Alex please."
> 
> _'I'm not your dom.' Stupid John, Alexander doesn't like you._

"This is it," Alex said as Martha pulled into the motel parking lot, fidgetting nervously in his seat. "He's in room eight." 

"Alex, dear, you need to take a moment and calm down before you go inside," she said, parking the car next to one with South Carolina plates. "You being all strung up isn't going to help him. From what you told me about the phone call it sounded like he was Dropping. And he's been alone for hours so he's going to be very sensitive and on edge. You need to be calm to be able to help him."

"I shouldn't be dom'ing him right now, Martha," Alex said softly, chewing on his bottom lip. "We haven't discussed things and talked about limits and consent and-"

"I'm not saying you do a scene with him, Alex," she rested a hand on his knee gently. "I'm just saying you offer him stability and comfort as he comes out of the Drop. And then you discuss things." 

"I ordered him around on the phone," Alex whispered, not for the first time that night. As soon as he had rung up Alex realised how he'd dominated John over the phone, and while he could justify by saying he only did it for John's own safety, it still felt wrong. He didn't have John's consent to Dominant him and John wasn't in the right frame of mind to give that consent. "I feel guilty for having dominated him without his consent." 

"I know, Alex," Martha reached over and pulled him into the best hug she could offer while still sat in the car. "And when he's in a better frame of mind you two have to sit down and talk about it. But right now we should focus on getting him somewhere safe. And making sure he's not more badly injured than he told you."

Alex nodded, looking over at the door of the hotel room. He swallowed as he reached for the door handle, hand stilling before he could open it.

"I could go in if you'd like," Martha said softly. "If it's too much you could stay here and I'll go check on him."

"No," Alex shook his head, taking a deep breath. "He's probably still Dropping right? An unfamiliar dom would just make things worse."

"You have to think about your own health too, Alex," she reminded him softly. "I know you really care for John but if going in there is going to be too much for you to handle you should let me. I am trained to deal with distressed submissives."

Martha's right. She's a nurse. She can better help John. 

"No," Alex said, sitting up straighter. "He's my- he's my friend and I need to be the one to help him."

"Okay," Martha gave him a soft smile. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"Probably best you wait here," Alex said, opening the car door. "I'll come get you if I need anything."

"Okay," Martha said, settling in to wait. "I'm going to call George and let him know what's going on now that it's a more decent hour."

"Thank you for coming with me, Martha," Alex said, glancing back at her and smiling briefly before climbing out of the car and shutting the door.

\---

The sound of knocking woke John. He hadn't been asleep long; he had found it extremely difficult to fall asleep between the throbbing in his jaw and the panic coursing through his body. He'd finally drifted off as the sun was rising. 

He climbed out of bed with a sigh, entire body aching as he made his way over to the door. 

"Who is it?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe and rubbing his eyes. 

"It's me, John," Alex's voice sent a wave of relief over John, making the submissive sigh softly. "Open up please."

"Okay, sir," John said, unlocking the door and pulling it open. 

"Hey," Alex said softly, smiling gently when he saw John. 

"Hi, sir," John whispered, stepping over and collapsing against Alex. He shut his eyes and buried his face into Alex's neck, inhaling the dominant's familiar scent. 

"Come sit down on the bed, J," Alex said, carefully stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. He led John over to the bed, making the submissive sit down. "You shouldn't be calling me sir, John."

"Why?" John looked up at him, looking lost and confused. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, John, of course not," Alex said gently, fingers lightly ghosting over the bruise on John's cheek. "But I'm not your dom. Just call me Alex please."

_'I'm not your dom.' Stupid John, Alexander doesn't like you._

"Right, sorry," John whispered, ducking his head. His hissed slightly in pain when Alex's fingers pressed a little too hard on his jaw. 

"I'm sorry," Alex said softly, pulling his hand away. "Does this place have a first aid kit?"

"I don't know," John whispered, looking down at his lap. 

"It's okay, John," Alex whispered, brushing a curl out of John's face. "I'll send Martha to get stuff." 

"Martha's here?" John looked up quickly, eyes filled with panic.

"Yes," Alex cupped his unbruised cheek gently. "I needed someone to come with me so I could drive your car back." 

"Does she know?" John whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yes," Alex whispered. "I’m sorry."

"You told her?" John swallowed, rubbing his eyes to try and get rid of his tears. 

"I'm sorry," Alex repeated. "We were talking and I- it just came out. I'm sorry."

John sniffled, pulling away from Alex and laying down on the bed. He curled up into a ball, hiding his face in his arms. 

"John, I-"

"Go away, Alex," John said, rolling over so his back was to the dominant. Alex swallowed, standing up and running a hand through his hair. 

"I'm going to go send Martha for some first aid supplies," Alex whispered. "I'll be right back." 

\---

TO John:

Jack? Where are you?

Jack, mom is worried.

Jack

Please

At least just tell me if you're okay

Jack, please

We're all worried

Please answer me, Jack

 

TO Martha:

Hi, Martha. This is Alex, John's roommate from Columbia. He's with me and safe. He's sleeping right now.

 

TO John:

Oh thank god

We thought he'd got into an accident and died or something

 

TO Martha:

He's alive and well

Well, not well

But alive

 

TO John:

Thank you for taking care of him

 

TO Martha:

No problem. 

He's my best friend

By the way, who's car did he take

 

TO John:

One of dad's.

It's not the one he uses often though.

 

TO Martha:

Okay. I'm going to take John to Virginia with me

 

TO John:

Virginia?

 

TO Martha:

Yeah, that's where I'm spending Christmas with my family. 

 

TO John:

Oh okay. If you send me your location we can come get the car.

 

TO Martha:

Alright. I'll do that. 

And I'll have John call you when he wakes up.

 

TO John:

Thank you, Alexander.

Really. 

I'm glad Jack has a friend like you.

 

TO Martha:

It's really no problem. 

I've got to go now.

I'll have John call soon

 

TO John:

Okay. 

Tell Jack we love him

 

TO Martha:

I will.

\---

"Is he okay, Alex?"

"He's sleeping, Laf. I don't know. He seemed quite out of it when I arrived. And he's got a nasty bruise on his cheek."

"Poor John. If I ever meet his father…"

"Yeah me too. Martha's gone to get some first aid stuff and something to eat. Is George up?"

"Yeah. He's out in the garden. Does he always garden when he's worried?"

"He has the entire time I've known him."

"It's cute."

"Make sure he eats. He sometimes forgets when he gets really into the greenhouse."

"I see where you get it from."

"He's not my biological dad, Laf."

"Unimportant."

"..."

"Don't sigh at me, Alex… when John wakes tell him I'm here for him."

"I will, Laf. Once he wakes up and we can patch him up a bit we'll be on our way home."

"Okay. Maybe I'll get George to take me to the store so I can get some of John's favourites."

"That's a great idea, Laf. I'm sure that'll help him feel a bit better."

"I'll go find George now."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." 

"Bye, Alex."

"Bye."

\---

John woke the second time that day to the sound of soft whispering. He laid there for a minute, trying to decipher what the soft voices were saying but they were too quiet and his head hurt too much. With a soft sigh, he sat up slowly, running a hand out of his hair and looking over to where Alex and who he assumed was Martha were talking. 

"John," Alex said, taking a step towards the bed before stopping. "How're you feeling?"

"My head hurts," John said, shifting to sit cross-legged on the bed. "And my wrist hurts."

Alex nodded, grabbing the plastic bag on the table next to him and digging into it to pull out some painkillers. "Martha got some things to help. Oh, this is Martha by the way, my adopted mother. She's a nurse so she'll be able to help patch you up."

"Hello, dear," Martha said gently, standing just behind Alexander. "Alexander has told me a lot about you."

"Yeah, things he shouldn't have," John whispered, looking down at his lap. 

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered, biting his lip. He turned and handed Martha the bag of first aid supplies. "Here, Martha, you take care of John. I'll go… somewhere else."

"Alexander," Martha sighed but before she could say anything more Alex was out the door, shutting it firmly. She let out a soft huff, shaking her head at her son. 

"I'm sorry, ma'am," John whispered, fiddling with his sleeves. 

"Why're you apologising, dear?" Martha asked gently, going over to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"You just drove hours to deal with a stupid submissive you don't know or care about," John whispered, not looking at her. "And your son is upset with me."

"You're not stupid, John," she said gently, holding out a couple painkillers and a small bottle of water. "And I may not know you but you're important to my Alexander so I'd happily drive across the country to help someone who means so much to him." She smiled gently when he took the pills and swallowed them down quickly. "And Alexander is upset with himself not you." 

"Why?" John whispered, watching as she pulled out an ace bandage and instant ice pack from the bag. 

"Because he feels he's taking advantage of you," she explained softly. "May I wrap your wrist, John?"

"Yes, ma'am," he whispered, holding out his arm. "How has he taken advantage of me?"

"Just Martha, dear," Martha said, gently holding John's arm as she wrapped his wrist. "He dominated you without your consent earlier."

"He was just trying to help," John said softly watching as she wrapped the bandage around his wrist. 

"Yes, but he was still manipulating you," she pointed out, clasping the bandage before grabbing the icepack. "And he cares about you too much for him to be okay with that."

"I'm not mad at him," John said, holding the ice pack on his wrist. 

"Not even for telling me you're a sub?" She asked, gently inspecting his cheek. 

"I'm tired of lying," John whispered, shutting his eyes and exhaling slowly as her light touch sent a jolt of pain through his jaw. 

"Is that what you and your father fought about?" She whispered. 

"Yes," John breathed, swallowing at the memory of his fight with his father. "He didn't take me wanting to tell everyone I was a sub well. He kept insisting I was a dom. Eventually stopped shouting and decided to get his point across using his fists." 

"I'm sorry, John," Martha gently cupped his cheek. 

"He said if I left he'd disown me," he whispered, leaning into her hand slightly. "But I couldn't stay there. And I can't lie anymore."

"John, could you look at me please?" She asked softly. A request, not a command. John obeyed immediately, opening his eyes slowly to look at her. "You're so incredibly brave, darling. And you are always welcome in George and my's home."

"Why?" He whispered, tears prickling at the back of his eyes. 

"Because you're a sweet boy who deserves all the love and support in the world," Martha smiled softly at him. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, much like his mother used to do when he was a child. She chuckled softly before adding, voice teasing, "Plus, George and I like collecting strays."

John managed a small laugh, returning her smile hesitantly. "Thank you, Martha."

"You're very welcome, dear," she pressed another kiss to his forehead before pulling back and standing. "Now why don't you have something to eat while I go find my ridiculous son."

"Okay," John said, accepting the bag with a croissant and a banana inside it. 

"Once I've found Alex we can head home and you two can sit down and have a serious talk," she said, heading to the door. She must of seen the look of fear on his face because she added, "Everything will be okay, John. Maybe not today but eventually everything will work out." 

_I doubt it. I've well and truly ruined my chances with Alexander at this point. He'd never be interested in me now._

"Okay, Martha," John said softly, turning his attention to the food in his lap. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TO Matty:  
> He's not my dom
> 
> TO John:  
> But you want him to be
> 
> TO Matty:  
> I never said that
> 
> TO John:  
> You didn't have to.

"Hello, Martha."

"Hello, George darling, I'm just calling to tell you we're on our way back to Virginia now."

"Okay, ma'am. Lafayette and I are about to go out to the store to get some things to make John feel comfortable and welcome."

"That's a wonderful idea. Pick up some of that ice cream our Alexander is so fond of. I think he needs a little comfort food as well."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Wonderful. I'll see you soon, darling. Love you."

"I love you too, Martha."

\---

TO Matty:

Hey, M.

I'm sorry for disappearing last night. 

And not answering your texts.

Alex said he promised you he'd get me to call

But I don't feel like talking

So I hope texting is okay

 

TO John:

Texting is fine. I'm just glad you're okay

I'm sorry our dad's a dick

I'm so sorry he did that to you, Jack

 

TO Matty:

It's not your fault. 

 

TO John:

Why didn't you ever tell me you were a sub?

 

TO Matty:

Martha, you saw how Henry reacted last night

I was scared

 

TO John:

I'm sorry, Jack

 

TO Matty:

Not your fault

 

TO John:

You know we all still love and support you right?

You'll always be our big brother

No matter what

 

TO Matty:

I love you guys too

How's mom?

 

TO John:

She's okay

She's been hiding in the kitchen all morning

She's baking to avoid dad

 

TO Matty:

Tell her I love her

And that I'm sorry

 

TO John:

I will

But you've got nothing to be sorry for

 

TO Matty:

Thanks M

 

TO John:

Are you heading to Virginia now?

 

TO Matty:

Yeah. Martha is driving and Alex is sitting in the front seat pretending to not be watching me in the mirrors

 

TO John:

He really cares about you

 

TO Matty:

He's my best friend

 

TO John:

Just your best friend?

 

TO Matty:

He's not interested in me, Martha

 

TO John:

That is not the vibe I got 

 

TO Matty:

You can't get a vibe over text

It's impossible

And Alex doesn't like me like that

 

TO John:

Ah yes because anyone would drive five hours in the middle of the night to rescue someone they don't care about deeply

 

TO Matty:

Best friend, M.

That's what best friends do.

 

TO John:

That's also what dominants do for their subs

 

TO Matty:

He's not my dom

 

TO John:

But you want him to be

 

TO Matty:

I never said that

 

"John?" Alex called softly, making the submissive jump slightly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," John said, phone buzz in his hand. "Did you need something?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to stop at the next rest stop?" Alex asked. 

"I'm fine," he said, turning back to his phone.

 

TO John:

You didn't have to.

You're my brother

I know you

You like him

 

TO Matty:

Whether I do or don't doesn't matter

He doesn't like me like that

He said so

 

TO John:

Did he actually?

Or are you reading more into his words than he meant?

 

TO Matty:

Shut up, Martha

 

TO John:

Technically I'm not talking

But seeing as dad is calling me

I've got to go

I'll text you later

 

TO Matty:

Okay, M

Love you

 

TO John:

Love you too

 

John put his phone down beside him on the seat with a sigh, looking out the window. 

"You okay, John?" Alex asked, turning slightly in his seat so he could look at John. 

"I'm fine," John whispered, pressing his forehead to the window. The cold glass felt wonderful against his skin and John shut his eyes. "Just tired."

"You should sleep some more if you need to, John," Martha said, her tone carefully light as to not come across as an order. "We'll wake you when we next stop."

"Okay," John said, shifting to curl up better on the seat. 

"There are blankets under my seat," Alex said. 

"And I think there might still be a travel pillow there from the last time we George and I drove up to New York," Martha added. 

"Thanks," John said, reaching under Alex seat. There was a pillow tucked under there so he pulled it and the blanket out. He took a minute to arrange the blanket over himself before tucking the pillow between his head and the window. He shut his eyes, listening to the soft music on the radio as he drifted off to sleep.

\---

The drive took less time than John thought it would. Truthfully he spent most of it sleeping so he supposed that was why it felt like barely any time at all. They made as few stops as possible to ensure that they made good time and it was barely afternoon when they arrived at Mount Vernon. John had received a text from his sister only about an hour previously that they had gotten the car from the motel parking lot, not that John cared much either way. Although, Martha did say that Henry had threatened to press charges against John for theft but their mother had managed to convince him not to. 

Alex was driving at this point, having swapped over with Martha during one of their few stops. John had offered to drive but both dominants were very insistent that he just rest and John couldn't work up the energy to fight them. He knew they were worried about him and it felt nice to be taken care of, so he just continued to nap and watch the passing scenery. 

"Thank god we're here," Alex said, parking Martha's car next to George's in the driveway. "I forgot how exhausting long drives are."

"I'm sorry," John whispered, placing the pillow and blanket on the seat next to him. 

"Huh?" Alex turned around in his seat to face him. 

"I'm sorry for making you come all that way to get me," John said softly, swallowing as the guilt settled into his stomach. "I'm sorry for being so much trouble."

"It was no trouble at all, John," Martha said, resting a hand on Alex's knee. "Alexander is just being dramatic. You know how he is."

"Yeah, John, don't worry about it," Alex said, giving the submissive what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I would have driven all the way to California if you needed me to. That's what best friends do."

Best friends. Nothing more. 

"Okay," John whispered, biting his lip. 

"Let's go inside," Martha said, unbuckling her seatbelt. "George and Lafayette are waiting for us." 

"I'm starving," Alex whined, climbing out of the car and stretching. "Think George made lunch."

"I should hope so," Martha chuckled, exiting the car as well. "I told him to."

"And George always does what he's told," Alex said, opening John's door for him when the submissive made no move to get out of the car.

"Of course he does, he knows what happens if he doesn't," Martha chuckled, looking over to the house as the door opened and Lafayette flew outside. 

"John!" They ran straight for the car, pushing Alex out of the way so they could kneel next to where John was still sitting. "Mon ami, est-ce que ça va?"

"I'm fine, Laf," John said, giving his friend an indulgent smile. 

"That bruise on your cheek says otherwise," Lafayette said, reaching out to touch it gently. John pulled back, stiffening slightly. "Desolee, mon ami."

"It's fine," John whispered. "Can you move though? I've been sitting for hours."

"Right of course," Lafayette stood and moved back so John could climb out of the car. 

"Thanks," he said, slowly standing and stretching. "I really am okay though, Laf. I've dealt with worse."

"That saddens me, John," Lafayette said, glancing down at his wrapped wrist. John merely shrugged, shutting the car door. 

"Let's go inside," he said. "It's cold out here." 

"Oh yes come in," Lafayette took his uninjured hand, pulling him inside. "George and I made lunch." 

"Where is George?" Martha asked, shutting the door after everyone was in the house. 

"In his office," Lafayette explained, helping John out of his coat. "Making a phone call." 

"I'm going to go speak with my husband," Martha told the teens. "Lafayette, you go get lunch set out. Alexander, show John to the guest room he'll be staying in."

"Yes, ma'am," both Lafayette and Alexander said, nodding along to her instructions. 

"Good," she smiled, hanging up her coat. "Off you go then."

"Come with me, John," Alex said, waving to the staircase. "The bedrooms are up here."

John followed him, looking around with interest. The house was clearly old but had been renovated recently. The walls were full of art and family photos and John couldn't help but smile at the sight of young Alexander.

"When's that from?" John asked, pointing to a photo of Alex standing on the front step of the house, backpack in hand. It was clearly a first day of school photo. 

"That was my first day of school the year I was first placed with the Washingtons," Alex explained, leaning against the railing. "I wasn't enthused about them taking my picture but they'd been so nice to me I didn't want to make them angry and have them decide they didn't want to foster me anymore."

"You were tiny," John said, looking at the photo next hanging just above the first day of school one. Alex was dressed in a ridiculous Christmas sweater and was glaring at the camera. "I mean, you are still tiny but you were extra tiny then."

"You've got no room to talk, J," Alex laughed, grabbing John's hand and pulling him up the stairs. "Don't worry you'll have plenty of time to look at all the embarrassing pictures of my youth later."

"Okay," John said, letting Alex pull him along while still looking at all the pictures. "You're very lucky to have Martha and George as your parents, Alex. My dad never cared enough to take pictures of us. And he never let mom hang anything on the wall that wasn't painted by a classical artist."

"Yeah, well we've already established your dad's a dick," Alex said, pushing open the door to the guest room. "Here's where you'll be staying. My room is across the hall. And Lafayette's room is the one next door. Your rooms are connected by a bathroom."

"Thanks, Alex," John said, stepping into the room. It was plain but nice with a double bed, dresser, and desk. 

"I'm sure Martha had George leave some fresh towels in the bathroom if you wanted to take a shower," Alex said, not entering the room. "And I can find something for you to borrow."

"I thought Martha wanted everyone downstairs for lunch in a minute," John said, turning to face Alex. The fact that Alex wasn't entering the room confused John but he decided not to comment on it. 

"She won't mind if you take a few minutes to freshen up," Alex shrugged. "She's not going to be mad or anything. Even if you completely disregard things she tells you to do she doesn't get mad. Just disappointed." 

"I'm sure she has a really good disappointed face," John mused, smiling a bit.

"Oh yeah," Alex laughed, "it's the worst." 

John moved over and sat on the edge of the bed. "She really won't be mad?"

"No, she won't," Alex said gently. "And even if she was mad she'd never hurt you. Or even yell. Martha's only ever yelled at me once and that was the time I almost got myself killed during a protest." 

"You what?" John's eyes widened, concerned.

"A story for another time," Alex waved him away. "Want me to get you some of my clothes to borrow?"

"Yes please," John nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Thanks, Alex." 

"No problem," Alex said with a gentle smile. "I'll go grab something now. Any requests?"

"No," John shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

"Alright, I'll be right back," Alex said, turning and going across the hall. John sighed, laying down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Even though he had slept most of the morning away he was still exhausted and could probably sleep for another twelve hours straight. 

"John?" Alex called, standing in the doorway with a pile of clothes. John sat up and looked over at him. "Here."

"Thanks," he said, standing and going to get the clothes. "I'm going to take a shower and come down in a minute."

"Okay, take your time," Alex smiled gently. "I'll let the others know."

"Thanks, Alex," John said softly, glancing down at the comfy looking sweatpants and sweatshirt in his arms. "For everything."

"You're welcome, John," Alex said softly. He smiled gently at John for a moment before leaving, the door shutting behind him. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"John, can you come downstairs?" Alex asked, standing in the doorway of the guest room._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Why?" John asked, not looking up from his phone._
> 
>  
> 
> _"We need to talk," Alex said, voice betraying none of his emotions or thoughts. John glancing up, fear settling into his stomach._
> 
>  
> 
> _"About what?" He asked nervously._
> 
>  
> 
> _"About us," Alex said._

Letting John borrow his clothes was a terrible, awful, no good idea. Alex's heart very nearly stopped beating when John joined them in the kitchen twenty minutes after Alex had left him upstairs. Since they were about the same size and the clothes Alex had picked were too big for him, they were also too big for John which made the submissive look young and vulnerable. And everything inside Alex was screaming at him to comfort, care for, protect.

_He's not your sub._

Alex forced himself to stay in his seat, turning his gaze away from John to look down at his plate. 

"John, darling, let me rewrap that wrist," Martha said, standing from her spot at the head of the table. "And then we can eat."

"I'm sorry for making you wait," John said softly, pushing his still damp curls out of his face.

"It's no problem at all, my dear," Martha said, smiling gently. "Come with me. The first aid kit is in the kitchen."

"Okay," John said softly, glancing over at Alex before following her.

"You should tell him, mon ami," Lafayette said, sipping their hot chocolate and smirking at Alexander. 

"What?" Alex looked up sharply. 

"You should tell John that you like him," Lafayette's eyes were bright with amusement. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alex said, looking away from his friend. 

"Oh, please, mon petit lion, it is obvious to anyone with eyes that you're head over heels for him," Lafayette said, rolling their eyes. "You see it too George, right?"

"Yes," George nodded, giving his son an apologetic smile. "It's very obvious, Alex."

"Doesn't matter," Alex said stubbornly. "I'm not telling him." 

"Why not?" Lafayette pouted. "He clearly likes you back. And when you get together you can come on double dates with mon Herc et moi."

"Because I'm his roommate," Alex said, taking a sip of his coffee. "And one of the few people who know he's a sub. It would be taking advantage. And even if he did have feelings for me it's only because I'm his only option since I'm the only dom who knows he's a sub."

"Well that's ridiculous," Lafayette rolled their eyes. "John has had heart eyes for you since the day we moved into the dorms."

"You should talk to him," George encouraged, pouring himself another cup of water.

"That's not going to happen," Alex said firmly. 

Lafayette sighed, "But, Alex-"

"I hope you're hungry," Martha said as she swept back into the dining room, John trailing in her wake. "George and Lafayette made enough to feed an army."

"I'm hungry, ma'am," John said softly, sitting down next to Lafayette and as far away from Alexander as he could get. Alex shot Lafayette a look that said ' _see if he liked me he'd sit next to me_ '. The French submissive just rolled their eyes and turned to John.

"We made your favourites, John," they said with a smile. "I hope you like them."

"I'm sure I will," he said, returning their smile. "Thank you, Laf, George."

"It was no trouble," George said, filling Martha's plate and handing it to her before filling his own. "Please, dig in."

\---

After lunch, Lafayette dragged John into the living room to have a Disney movie marathon. John had wanted to help clean up but Martha had insisted that he was a guest and that Alexander was perfectly capable of cleaning up. Lafayette didn't give John a chance to argue before pulling him out of the dining room and down the hall. 

"Mulan first," Lafayette said, pushing John onto the sofa and grabbing the remote. "You can pick the next one."

"Alright," John said, curling up into the corner of the couch. "Hey, Laf?"

"Oui?" They turned on the tv, flicking through the movies until they found Mulan.

"Why're you spending Christmas with the Washingtons? You never did say," John grabbed a blanket and wrapped himself up in it. 

"George and my father were friends," Lafayette explained, glancing over at John. "After my parents died, George would check up on me all the time. I spent a couple summers here to give my grandmother a break."

"Oh," John said, yawning. "M'sorry if I fall asleep, Laf. I'm really tired."

"It's okay, mon ami," Lafayette gave John a gentle smile. "You can always go upstairs if you'd like."

"No, no, I wanna stay here," John said, sliding down the couch to rest his head in Lafayette's lap. 

"D'accord, mon ami," Lafayette said softly, gently running their fingers through his hair. "You rest."

"M'kay," John hummed, shutting his eyes and simply listening to the movie. Between the warm blanket, the feeling of Lafayette's fingers gently combing through his hair, and the familiar sounds of the film John was easily lulled to sleep.

\---

"Laf?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"Is he sleeping?"

"Yes, Alex."

"Oh okay."

"Why?"

"I just- I wanted to talk to him."

"You can always talk to him later."

"Yeah."

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"…"

"Alexander, please. Talk to me."

"You're right."

"I'm sure I am but you'll need to be a bit more specific."

"About me liking John."

"Ah. That is a good thing, Alexander. Why do you seem so sad?"

"Because even though I like him I can't do anything about it."

"Why not? He likes you too."

"He only likes me because I'm a dom who knows he's a sub. And it's like a proximity crush or whatever it's called. Once he tells more people he's a sub and has more options he won't like me."

"You really believe that?"

"It's true."

"It's not. John likes you for you, Alex. Not because you're his only option."

"…"

"Alexander Hamilton, for someone so smart you can be incredibly dumb sometimes."

"I can't tell him."

"Why not?"

"It feels wrong… like I'm manipulating him or something."

"How would you be manipulating him?"

"I.. I don't know, Laf. It just feels like I would be."

"You really should just talk to him."

"What if you're wrong and he doesn't like me and I tell him and he hates me? Or he gets uncomfortable around me? We're roommates, Laf. We've got to live together for the rest of the school year. I don't want him to think I'm going to try and take advantage of him or something."

"Alex, first of all, he does like you so none of that is going to happen. But on the slim chance that that does happen then, he and Herc can switch rooms and he'll be my roommate, not yours."

"It still feels risky to tell him."

"Of course it's risky, Alexander. Everything worth doing is risky. This doesn't sound like the Alex I know. The Alexander Hamilton I know never hesitates to go for what he wants."

"…"

"Alex?"

"I don't want to be like them?"

"Like who?"

"Like the dominants, I knew as a child. All they did was take what they wanted from submissives and never gave a second thought to how the sub would feel. I swore I wouldn't become like them. I want to be like Martha, kind and patient and generous."

"You are those things you know. And telling John that you like him won't make you like those doms. It's not like you're going to force him to be your sub if he doesn't like you."

"Of course not."

"Exactly. So you should talk to him. But for now, come watch this movie with me."

"Fine. Laf?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, mon ami."

"Are you eavesdropping on our son?" Martha whispered, resting a hand on George's back, making him jump slightly. He turned to her, a guilty expression on his face.

"No, ma'am," he said softly.

"It sure looks to me like you were," she said, raising an eyebrow at him. George gave a small shrug, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry?" 

"No you're not," she laughed, taking his hand and pulling him to the kitchen. "Come, my darling." 

"What're we doing?" He asked, following her easily. Wherever Martha led George was happy to follow. 

"You're going to make us some tea," she said, dropping his hand as they entered the kitchen. "And then we're going to talk about our Alexander and John."

\---

John woke from his nap just in time for dinner. Martha had ordered Chinese delivery since neither she nor George was particularly in the mood to cook. So they had ordered practically the entire menu from their favourite Chinese place and laid it all out on the table. John was woken up by the sound of a loud crash and Alexander shouting out, 

"Fuck!"

"Language," George responded instantly. 

"That hurt," Alex whined. 

John sat up, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. Lafayette must have gotten up a some point since there was a pillow under John's head instead of their lap and the blanket was tucked tightly around his body. He took a second to just sit, listening to the sounds of Martha fussing over Alex's apparently bruised foot, Lafayette giggling softly, and George scolding Lafayette for laughing. They sounded like a perfectly happy family and John was hesitant to go interrupt that, especially after all that they'd done for him that day. 

But he was hungry and he knew that if he didn't go join them in the dining room eventually someone would come looking for him. He stood and carefully folded the blanket, draping it over the back of the sofa and returning the pillow to its rightful place on the armchair. Once all traces of his presence were cleared from the living room John went down the hall to the dining room.

"John!" Alex said as soon as he entered. "John, tell Lafayette to stop laughing at me."

"It was funny, mon ami," Lafayette defended, a bright smile on their face. "You should have seen your face."

"It hurt!" Alex whined, pouting. 

"That's what makes it funny," Lafayette giggled.

"You're an awful friend," Alex glared at them before looking back at John. "They're being mean to me."

"Sorry," John shrugged, sitting down in the same spot he sat in at lunch. "Am I meant to do something?"

"Yes, make them stop," Alex whined, hissing when Martha pressed an ice pack to his foot. "Ow, Martha. That hurts."

"If you don't ice it, it'll swell," she said, rolling her eyes fondly. "Stop being so dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic," he pouted. "It hurts."

"You poor thing, should we just cut it off?" She teased, standing and patting his head gently. Alex huffed, crossing his arms like a petulant child. 

"You know that look stopped working on us when you were fourteen, Alexander," George chuckled, carrying in plates from the kitchen. 

"But if you eat your dinner like a good boy, you can have some dessert," Martha teased as though she were talking to a child. "George bought your favourite."

"I'm not five," Alex grumbled. 

"Then stop acting like it, dear," she said, pressing a kiss to his forehead before going to sit down. 

\---

TO John:

I heard you were at the Washingtons

 

TO Herc:

That all you heard?

 

TO John:

No.

Laf told me everything they knew

How're you holding up?

 

TO Herc:

Of course they did

I'm alright

My wrist hurts 

And my jaw

But I'm fine

 

TO John:

I'm sorry John

Your dad's a dick

 

TO Herc:

Yeah I've heard

Did Laf really tell you everything?

 

TO John:

I know you're a sub John

 

TO Herc:

And?

 

TO John:

And what?

 

TO Herc:

And you've got nothing else to say?

 

TO John:

Nope. 

You're still my friend

I don't care that you're a sub

 

TO Herc:

Or that I lied

 

TO John:

Don't care about that either

 

TO Herc:

Oh

Okay

Thanks, Herc

 

TO John:

Of course, John

Are you going to tell more people now?

 

TO Herc:

I don't know

Probably

I'm tired of lying

 

TO John:

You know I've got your back

And so does Laf

And Alex

 

TO Herc:

I know

Thanks

 

TO John:

Are you going to tell Alex you like him now?

 

TO Herc:

What?

TO John:

I mean it's really obvious

Even before I knew you were a sub

 

TO Herc:

Oh

 

TO John:

You should tell him

 

TO Herc:

He doesn't like me that way

 

TO John:

I'm pretty sure he does

 

TO Herc:

He doesn't

 

TO John:

Wanna bet on it?

 

TO Herc:

Are you serious?

 

TO John:

Yup. 

$50 says Alex has been crushing on you since move in day

 

TO Herc:

Fine.

 

"John, can you come downstairs?" Alex asked, standing in the doorway of the guest room.

"Why?" John asked, not looking up from his phone. 

"We need to talk," Alex said, voice betraying none of his emotions or thoughts. John glancing up, fear settling into his stomach.

"About what?" He asked nervously.

"About us," Alex said.

"What about us?" John asked softly, nervously fiddling with the borrowed hoodie.

"Just please come downstairs," Alex said, turning and walking away. John hesitated for a long time, mind swirling with all the possible things Alexander was going to say. His phone buzzed with another text.

 

TO John:

I look forward to collecting my winnings upon your return to campus

 

TO Herc:

You're ridiculous.

I've got to go. 

Talk to you later, Herc

 

TO John:

Bye John

Don't forget my $50

 

John locked his phone, glancing up at the empty doorway where Alex had just been standing. He really didn't want to have whatever this conversation was going to be but knew he couldn't avoid it. Better to just get it out of the way so he could move on. Maybe Alex would still want to be friends after crushing John's heart to bits. John could deal with just being friends if it meant he kept Alexander in his life. He would take whatever Alexander was willing to give him. John took a deep breath before standing and heading downstairs to face his fate. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on 'The Most Wonderful Time of the Year': Will Alex and John actually talk about their feelings or continue to be dumb teenage boys? 
> 
> The next chapter will probably be the last for this story... also, if anyone is interested in reading the way James and Thomas were originally supposed to meet before I decided I wanted Thomas' storyline to be like 50% more angsty I've posted it on my tumblr.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Firstly, I wanted to apologise," Alex said softly, looking down into his own mug. "When you called me yesterday night I dommed you with consent. And I'm really sorry."_
> 
> _"It's okay, Alex," John said, giving him a gentle smile. "I don't blame you. You were trying to help."_
> 
> _"I could have helped without doming you," Alex said softly. "But I panicked. You sounded so scared and already really out of it and I was so worried and I just acted on instinct."_
> 
> _"I understand, Alex," John rested a hand on Alex's knee. "And I don't blame you. I'm not upset."_

"Where're John and Alex?" Lafayette asked, entering the kitchen early on the morning of the twenty-seventh. "John went up to bed at the same time as me last night but he's not in his room."

"Neither of them came down this morning," Martha said, leaning against the counter as George puttered around the kitchen making coffee. 

"Alex's door is closed so he's probably still sleeping," George said. "As strange as it is for him to sleep late."

"But where's John?" Lafayette asked, worried. 

"Why don't you go see if he's with Alex?" Martha suggested, yawning and taking the mug of coffee from George. "Thanks, darling."

"You're welcome," George kissed her cheek gently. 

"Alright," Lafayette said, leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs quickly. They went straight to Alex's room, knocking on the door. When no one answered Lafayette opened the door and froze, a grin spreading across their face. 

Alex and John were curled up on the bed together; Alex was wrapped around John, holding the submissive close. Both looked happy and peaceful and Lafayette didn't want to disturb that so they shut the door quietly. They practically skipped downstairs, a huge grin on their face. 

"Did you find him?" Martha asked, leaning back against George's chest, his arms wrapped around her and his chin resting on the top of her head. 

"Yup," Lafayette laughed. "He's with Alex. They're cuddling."

Martha raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Did they finally talk about their feelings?"

"I hope so," Lafayette said, moving to grab a mug of coffee. 

"Me too," George chuckled. "I know it's only been a day but watching them pine is exhausting."

"How do you think I feel?" Lafayette leaned against the counter across from the couple. "I had to deal with them all semester."

"Oh you poor thing," Martha cooed, a teasing smile on her lips. "However did you survive?"

Lafayette rolled their eyes fondly, drinking their coffee and grabbing a piece of bacon off the plate resting next to Martha and George.

"Hey!" George gasped. "That's ours. There's more on the stove. Get your own."

"But it tastes so much better when you steal it," Lafayette took a bite of the bacon happily. Martha laughed, tipping her head back gently and pressed a kiss to George's chin. George hummed, leaning down to give her a proper kiss.

"Gross," Alex grumbled, stumbling into the kitchen in his pyjamas, his hair a mess and eyes still half closed. 

"Good morning, Alexander," Martha laughed, pulling away from her husband to look at her son. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, Alex," Lafayette laughed. "Sleep well?"

"Hmm? Yeah, of course, my bed's like a cloud," Alex poured himself a mug of coffee. 

"I'm sure the company helped," Lafayette teased.

"What?" Alex looked over at them sharply.

"You and John looked pretty cosy cuddled up in your bed," Lafayette raised an eyebrow at the dominant. Alex shut his eyes, sighing softly as he took a long sip of his coffee. "So you two finally talked?"

"No questions until I'm finished my coffee," Alex said, glaring at Lafayette over the rim of his mug. 

"Fine fine but then I'm asking tons of questions," Lafayette pointed a finger at Alex.

"Yeah sure whatever," Alex said, leaning against the counter with a sigh. Lafayette waited impatiently, watching Alex like a hawk until he'd finished his mug of coffee. As soon as he rested it down, Lafayette pounced.

"So what happened? Did you tell him? Did he tell you? Tell me everything, Alexander." 

"Fine," Alex sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So…"

\---

_Alex nervously made two mugs of hot chocolate as he waited for John to join him in the kitchen. If John didn't hurry up Alex was going to lose his nerve and the hours he'd spend hyping himself up would be for not._

_"Alex?" John said softly, stepping into the kitchen hesitantly._

_"John," Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "I made hot chocolate. Do you want to sit in the living room or here?"_

_"Doesn't matter," John shrugged._

_"Let's go to the living room, it's more comfortable," Alex said, grabbing both mugs and leading the way. John followed behind him quickly, anxious to see what it was Alex wanted to talk about. Alex sat down on the sofa, resting the mugs down on the coffee table in front of him. "Come sit please John."_

_"Okay," John whispered, sitting down next to Alexander and fiddling with his hoodie sleeves._

_"Here," Alex handed John a mug of hot chocolate._

_"Thanks," John said softly, taking the mug. "What did you want to talk about?"_

_"Firstly, I wanted to apologise," Alex said softly, looking down into his own mug. "When you called me yesterday night I dommed you with consent. And I'm really sorry."_

_"It's okay, Alex," John said, giving him a gentle smile. "I don't blame you. You were trying to help."_

_"I could have helped without doming you," Alex said softly. "But I panicked. You sounded so scared and already really out of it and I was so worried and I just acted on instinct."_

_"I understand, Alex," John rested a hand on Alex's knee. "And I don't blame you. I'm not upset."_

_"Good, that's good, thank you," Alex rested his hand on top of John's, squeezing it gently._

_"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" John whispered, warmth spreading through him from where Alex's hand rested on his._

_"No, um," Alex swallowed, "there's something else."_

_"What is it?" John whispered, looking up at Alex's face. He saw his own hesitancy and fear mirrored in Alex's expression; for a moment John couldn't breathe as hope began to fill him. "Alex?"_

_"Laurens, I like you a lot," Alex said, putting down his mug on the coffee table. He grabbed John's and rested it down on the coffee table as well before grabbing both the submissive's hands, holding them gently._

_"I like you too, Alex," John whispered, looking down at their hands. "You're the closest friend I've got."_

_"No, John, I- I've had a crush on you for months," Alex said, watching the submissive's face nervously. "And at first I didn't say anything because I thought you were a dom and then I found out you were a sub but I didn't want to take advantage."_

_"You like me?" John whispered, swallowing around the lump of emotion in his throat._

_"Yeah," Alex nodded. "But I understand if you don't feel the same. And I'd never pressure you into anything and if-"_

_John cut him off by leaning in and pressing his lips to Alex's, tangling a hand in the dominant's hair. Alex gasped softly in surprise before returning the kiss, cupping John's cheek gently._

_-_

"He kissed you?" Lafayette squealed, bouncing slightly on their toes in excitement. 

"I literally just said that," Alex sighed, yawning. "Yes, he kissed me."

"What happened next?" Lafayette asked eagerly.

"Alex panicked," John spoke from the doorway, dressed in a different set of Alex's clothes. 

"I did not," Alex said, shooting a hurt look at John.

"You did," John said, moving over and leaning into Alex's side. "It's okay though because you're cute." Alex blushed, making the others laugh. 

"Tell us what happened?" Lafayette demanded.

"Fine, fine," John laughed, "So, I kissed Alex and…"

-

_"You kissed me," Alex gasped softly, pulling back and watching John with wide eyes._

_"I did," John nodded slowly. "Is that… okay?"_

_"You kissed me," Alex repeated, licking his lips._

_"Yeah, Alex, we established that," John frowned a bit. "Are you okay?"_

_"You like me?"_

_"I thought kissing you would make that pretty obvious," John whispered, smiling at his best friend._

_"This isn't like a proximity crush is it?" Alex asked, squeezing John's hands gently._

_"A what now?" John asked in confusion._

_"A proximity crush," Alex repeated. "It’s when you crush on someone because you're thrown together by circumstance. Not out of a real interest in the person. I'm the only dom who knows you're a sub, so you liking me is probably just due to-"_

_John cut Alex off with another kiss, gently running his fingers through the dominant's hair._

_"Alexander?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Talk less."_

_Alex pulled back and glared a John lightly for parroting Burr's words to him. "Don't reference Burr when you're kissing me."_

_"Is that an order, sir?" John teased, twirling a strand of Alex's hair around his finger._

_"Do you want it to be?" Alex whispered, pressing his forehead against John's._

_"Maybe," the submissive breathed, shutting his eyes for a moment before opening them again and smiling at Alex. "And to answer your question, no this isn't a proximity crush or whatever. I've been crushing on you since we moved into residence."_

_"Oh," Alex breathed. "Me too."_

_"Damn," John sighed, "I owe Hercules fifty bucks."_

_"What why?" Alex laughed, thumb stroking John's cheek gently._

_"He bet me that you've had a crush on me since move-in day," John explained softly._

_"Ah," Alex hummed, leaning in and giving John another kiss because he could. John smiled, returning the kiss happily and shifting closer to Alex._

_-_

"And then we went to bed," John said, resting his head on Alex's shoulder. "And slept."

"That's all?" Lafayette asked, stealing another piece of George's bacon, making the older submissive sigh. 

"Yup," John said, humming as Alex ran a hand down his side. "It's not a terribly interesting tale, Laf. Not at all dramatic or exciting."

"I was expecting so much more," Lafayette sighed. "A whole tale about how you two both beat around the bush with each other, trying to hide the fact that you loved each other and were too blind to notice the other's feelings and then one of you finally cracked and declared your undying love. And then you both moaned about how neither of you were worthy of each other and then finally you just gave into your passionate love and kissed."

"Laf, you were the one who said we should just tell each other the truth," Alex laughed, hugging John close.

"Yes, yes, but you know me, I love drama," Lafayette said, moving to refill their mug of coffee. "That is really all that happened?"

"Well, we also signed a contract," John shrugged like it was no big deal.

"A contract?" Martha raised an eyebrow. "Considering marriage already?"

"No," Alex blushed. "But I wanted us to have a contract so we're clear about boundaries and stuff. It's nothing set in stone and it will change as we grow more comfortable but…"

"Alex wanted to make sure he wasn't 'taking advantage'," John explained, looking at Alexander with a smile. "And having a contract helped him feel more comfortable that he wasn't. So we signed a contract. That he wrote. In less than ten minutes."

"That was very fast," Martha chuckled. "You been planning what you wanted to say for a while, Alexander?"

"Maybe," Alex blushed, ducking his head. Martha laughed, pulling away from George to go over and press a kiss to Alex's forehead. 

"I'm proud of you, Alexander," she said softly, resting a hand to her cheek. "You're a good son and a good dom."

"Thank you, Martha," Alex whispered, biting his lip. John nuzzled the side of Alex's neck gently, smiling as Alex tightened his grip on John's waist. 

"Now that we're finished with story time," George said, serving up the rest of breakfast. "Let's sit down and eat." 

"Oh yes please, I'm starving," Lafayette grabbed a plate. 

"I don't know how, you've stolen all my bacon," George grumbled, grabbing him and Martha's plates to take into the dining room. Lafayette followed, laughing and teasing George. Martha gave John and Alex another smile before following her husband. 

"Alex?" John said softly, turning in Alex's arms to face his boyfriend, his dominant.

"Yes, John?" Alex wrapped his arms around John, holding him close.

"Merry Christmas," John whispered, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Merry Christmas," Alex responded softly.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year," John sang softly, laughing at his own joke.

"You're a ridiculous man," Alex laughed, shaking his head fondly.

"Yes but I'm your ridiculous man," John teased, eyes alight with happiness.

"Yes, you most certainly are," Alex said, pulling John in for another sweet kiss.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People only really sign contracts when they're getting serious about a relationship, usually around the time people get engaged. Some people use 'Scene Negotiation Agreements' for one night stands or short-term arrangements. But contracts are generally a pretty big deal, hence Martha's surprise that the boys signed one so early in their relationship. 
> 
> Well, that's it for this one, my friends. The next chapter is just a copy of the temporary contract Alex and John signed. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this part. Thank you so much for reading and commenting. 
> 
> Next time we return to James and Thomas to see what they got up to over their Christmas break. I'm going gift shopping tomorrow so I cannot guarantee an update but I will do my best.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the contract Alex and John signed. As they mention in the previous chapter, it is a temporary thing that will change as their relationship develops.

I,  _John Laurens_ , hereinafter referred to as Submissive, do of my own free will, and being of sound mind and body, do hereby offer myself to  _Alexander Hamilton_ , hereinafter referred to as Dominant.

I, _Alexander Hamilton_ , hereinafter referred to as Dominant, do of my own free will, and being of sound mind and body, do hereby accept responsibility for _John Laurens_ , hereinafter referred to as Submissive. 

 

**Provisions of Contract**

  1. Submissive agrees to obey to the best of his ability and to devote himself entirely to the pleasure and desires of Dominant. Submissive also renounces all rights to his own pleasure, comfort, or gratification except insofar as permitted by Dominant. Dominant agrees to learn what excites Submissive through exploration and communication and to incorporate this into the relationship. 
  2. Dominant accepts full responsibility for Submissive. This includes but is not limited to Submissive's survival, health, physical well being, and mental well being. Submissive accepts full responsibility for informing Dominant of any real or perceived dangers or safety concerns. Dominant agrees that submissive will not be punished for respectfully stating these concerns. Dominant further agrees to listen to Submissive's concerns with a clear and open mind. Dominant shall not inflict physical harm upon Submissive which might require the attention of someone outside the relationship. 
  3. Submissive agrees to always have his phone on his person as to allow for Dominant to get in contact with Submissive if needed. Submissive does not need Dominant's permission to go places or see people but Submissive must inform Dominant of where he is going, simply to ensure not to cause Dominant undue worry. Dominant agrees to return the favour and inform Submissive about his location and plans. 
  4. Both parties agree to accept the responsibility of using a safeword when necessary. Both acknowledge that safeword is "Red" for stop, "Yellow" for Caution. If the stop word is called, all activity is immediately stopped. Both parties agree not to hold the use of a safeword against the other. 
  5. Submissive is always granted permission to talk to whoever he wishes and maintain eye contact with all unless the ability to speak has been lost due to a punishment. 
  6. Submissive agrees to answer any and all questions asked by Dominant freely, promptly, and to the best of his knowledge. Submissive further agrees to volunteer any information that Dominant should know regarding submissive's physical or emotional state. Dominant agrees to never use this information to harm Submissive in any way. 
  7. Dominant agrees to never violate Submissive's Soft Limits without prior negotiation of, and consent by, Submissive. Dominant agrees to never break Submissive's Hard Limits. 
  8. Submissive agrees to never violate Dominant's Soft Limits without prior negotiation of, and consent by, Dominant. Submissive agrees to never break Dominant's Hard Limits.
  9. Submissive agrees to speak respectfully to Dominant at all times, and may refer to Dominant as either "Sir" or "Alex". Dominant agrees to also speak respectfully to Submissive and to only refer to him using previously agreed upon pet names or "John".
  10. Submissive agrees and understands that any infractions of this agreement, or any act submissive commits which displeases Dominant, will result in punishment. Submissive will gracefully accept punishment and try to learn from it. Submissive agrees to assemble the punishment materials as ordered by Dominant and assume any position needed to accept the punishment. Submissive understands that failure to comply with Dominant's orders will result in a more severe punishment. Dominant will inform Submissive that he is being punished when punishment occurs. Dominant will explain the reason for punishment either before, during, or following punishment. Dominant agrees to discipline only out of a desire to better the Submissive and further agrees to never punish out of, or during, feelings of anger.



 

Termination of this contract can occur at the discretion of either party at any time. Renegotiation of this contract can happen at any time and all changes must be approved by both parties. The contract is immediately considered null and void at such time that either party's Hard Limits are broken without consent.

 

Signed, this 26 day of December 2017

 

_Alexander Hamilton_

Dominant

 

_John Laurens_

Submissive

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://www.isnonstop.tumblr.com) if you want to talk.


End file.
